


Morning Market Run

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirahara decides to go shopping in the morning and has an adventure in the marketplace. This probably leads to his banishment from the premises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Market Run

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: I just want Hirahira. This hyperactive child is adorable and I just want to read something with him in it.
> 
> Admin Notes: I had to rewrite this three different times because for some reason, my laptop keeps restarting my docs so I apologize if this is a bit late. But yes! It makes me want to think of this like a “Hirahara’s Adventures” series type of thing, hehe. The cutie patootie very much needs something just focused on him. I’m going to reference a bit of Hoozuki no Reitetsu in here as well. If you have not seen it, you should watch it since it also is based in the Underworld/Japanese Hell. - Admin Saeki

“Ta~ga~mi~! Are you awake?“ Hirahara called from down the hallway in a very loud, cheery, and attention-demanding voice. It was very early in the morning where the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. The tengu themselves had only begun to wake up from the small rays of sunrise before they made their rounds to deal with any disruptive demons.

It was 6:17 in the morning when Hirahara skipped down the hallway, his boots thumping against the wooden floor and then -

CRASH!

“Eh?“ Something had flashed centimeters before Hirahara’s face before shooting through the wall to his right. When he peered into the now large, black and cracked hole, he noticed the shape to be those small lifting weights Tanizaki owned.

He heard a small click from his left where the weights had come from and saw that it was the door closing to Tanizaki’s room himself. Still with a wide smile on his face, Hirahara then slows down his pace a little bit so that his face wouldn’t be the next target for Tanzaki (or almost anyone for that matter).

The demon Hirahara was looking for had a room only one more door down. He opened the door - and without knocking (Tagami tells Hirahara to do so one too many times but he never, ever, ever listens) - and stepped in.

"Tagami? Are you here? Oh! Your blanket and pillows are missing. I need them Tagami!" The missing body of the demon he was looking aside, Hirahara started his hunt to look for the blank and pillows. Actually, he didn’t need the pillows but they were missing so he might as well look for them anyway.

Hirahara searched all over from under the bed to the closet and even in the bathtub. Why would it be there? There really wasn’t a reason unless Tagami felt like sleeping the bathroom for some reason but Hirahara was pretty sure that wasn’t the case. Then again, he’d never know because Tagami can practically fall asleep anywhere. Of course there was nothing in the bathtub but it didn’t hurt to look.

"Hmm…" Hirahara now crossed his arms after not being able to find the blanket and pillows. He’d find Tagami somewhere eventually and he made sure to add onto his To Do List to apologize later to Tagami for using his blanket without permission.

"Tagami!” Hirahara then called out as if said person was there by his side. “I need your blanket because I’m cooking tonight for dinner and I need to go to the market to buy some goldfish plants. The Goldfish Plant Competition finally aired yesterday! Hoozuki-sama really did help judge on who had the best goldfish plant. Its cry was really long and loud and it was pretty small too. I was surprised the other goldfish plants didn’t join in with its cry. Oooh, but anyway, I need your blanket to carry the goldfish plants back home. A lot of demons started selling their harvests of goldfish plants so there’s a sale today too! The other sheets aren’t large enough and they’d tear easily with the amount I’m going to buy. I mean, I tested out your blanket a few times when I tied it and stretched it out and turned it into a trampoline so that I could get that one… thing… what was I trying to get that time on top of the roof that I accidentally threw up there? Hmm- Gwaaah!”

A strong, quick force landed a direct hit upon Hirahara’s face. He felt his nose crack and blood spurting out of the popped veins in his nostrils. Hirahara was knocked into the wall behind him where a crack also formed and traveled up the ceiling.

“You’re talking too much… and that’s why my blanket feels like it keeps getting bigger." Hirahara looked up to see the person he was looking for… kind of. Amber eyes peered down at him in annoyance.

"Tagami! There you are! Ahh!”

“It’s 6:22 in the morning. You’re too loud,” Tagami noted after hitting Hirahara with his pickaxe which was now stuck to Hirahara’s head.

“Ahaha! Sorry about that Tagami,” Hirahara apologized in a lighthearted manner. He pulled out the pickaxe and took out a handkerchief from his back pocket to use over for his bleeding nose. It was also for him to have more of a grip over it so that he could snap it back into place. The impact of Tagami’s punch to his face dislocated his nose.

“Just ask Kirika-san to lend you some of her bags when she buys her groceries in bulks for the restaurant,” Tagami then suggested.

“Oh! Good idea! I’ll get going then!” Hirahara suddenly runs off and out of the house. “BYE TAGAMI!” he then yells from the entrance of the building. Multiple groans could be heard from around the building while others yelled at Hirahara to shut up or leave. No one really had to wake up until 7 o'clock and yet it was only 6:25 in the morning.

Hirahara finally made it to the open market around 6:40. He made his stop at the escorts’ usual eating place at Kirika’s restaurant to gather some five large bags she would use for shopping. After that, he dashed his way to the market which was only occupied by shop owners, traders, and some other early rising shoppers. Other than that, there was barely anyone there.

“They should be selling the goldfish plants at the usual place,” Hirahara noted to himself as he ran in the direction of the main road which lead to the center marketplace.

Upon reaching his destination, golden eyes widened with glee. A large grinned formed on Hirahara’s face as he approached the hundreds of goldfish plants swaying about rhythmically.

The plump, white goldfish plant with its red spot on it back and on its fins bobbed their mouths open and close starting blankly ahead. Their thin, green, flexible stems allowed them to sway back and forth in the direction of the gentle wind. They were all in sync and seemed at peace. The occupied much of the ground in their small pots and on top of tables. Some were small like that of a puppy whereas others were incredibly huge like the size of full-grown pig.

Hirahara crouched down to look at a random goldfish. He began to imitate its movements in swaying and bobbing their mouths open and close. 

Sway. Sway. Sway. Bop. Bop. Bop.

He continued like this for several minutes. Whether he knew he was being stared at or not was beyond any demon’s knowledge whether it be his fellow escorts or any bystanders. Eventually, Hirahara grew bored and so poked a goldfish plant on its forehead, making it sway in a different direction than others.

Its pupils dilated and the mouth of the goldfish plant opened into a gigantic ‘O’ shape. Hirahara grinned and followed the animal’s (or was it a plant?) action. It was 6:47 in the morning.

3…2…1…

“OOOGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” cried the goldfish plant.

“OOOGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” cried Hirahara.

“OOOGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” they repeated. And soon after, one goldfish plant after another began to also cry in their very distinguishable scream. And they were very, very, VERY, loud.

“OOOGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” a smaller voice began to cry next to Hirahara. He looked down to see that the voice belonged to a small demon with two little horns coming out of his head. He also had white, fluffy hair.

The goldfish plants, Hirahara, and the small white haired demon continued to cry out (the latter two with grins on their faces). Many other demons within the area began to run away from the catastrophic, morning disrupting noise. Hirahara noticed that some windows shattered into small shards of glass.

This lasted for another fifteen-some minutes and as a result, many of the owners of the goldfish plants sold the plants to Hirahara for a cheap price as long as he took them away as soon as possible. Their cries would go on for at least another twenty minutes or so and they did not want to hear anymore of it. His five large bags were soon filled to the brim with goldfish plants of Hirahara’s choosing (that actually took about ten minutes because he wanted well-bred goldfish plants and so he needed to take a look at their plumpness and any other detail that was insignificant to any other demon because those details never determined the taste of the goldfish plant).

It was 6:58 when Hirahara said goodbye to the little demon with white hair and two horns who also got his (un)fair share of goldfish plants. The large bags of goldfish plants barely weighed down Hirahara as he was now skipping his way back home.

He was back at the front door by 7:19.

“I’m back~” he greeted to whoever was home. “I got a lot of goldfish plants for a really good deal today! Tonight’s dinner is going to be -”

SLAM!

Hirahara felt a large object hitting his stomach and throw him across the room. His face skidded against the waxed floor and it burned. You could see the imprints of his face along the wooden planks.

“You’re the one who made all the animals (or plants) start screaming their heads off, didn’t you Hirahara?!”

Angry voices began to pile one right after another and a peaceful morning turned into a chaotic one. If anything good came out of Hirahara’s actions, it would be that they had a delicious dinner with many different fish dishes that night.


End file.
